tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
SLBC Channel 28 Cavite Program Schedule
Weekdays * 5:30 AM – Magandang Umaga Caviteño (Jaemie Quinto) * 6:30 AM – Very, Very Good day (Martin Villanueva, Richelle Pena and Bryann Jaofrancia, Bestie Julie Baiza and Harvey Valbuena) * 7:30 AM – Araw ng Balita: Southern Luzon (Danny Soriano and Victoria Robles) * 8:00 AM – I Can see Happy (Marionne Querubin) * 9:00 AM – Matatag ng Ating Pagbabago (Henry Pascual and Queenie Umali) * 10:00 AM – OK lang, Ikaw na! (Kenneth Rivera and Lanea Samonte) * 11:00 AM – Step by step with me (Stephanie Alvarez) * 11:30 AM – Lunchbreak Tambayan (Joanna Suobiron and Chantal Tolosa) * 12:00 PM – Premyo at Masaya (Katleen dela Cruz, Antonio Torrefrancia and Alyssa Alegre) * 1:00 PM – Tao ng Buhay (Leo Palo III) * 2:00 PM – Kambalera sa Babae Ngayon (Raven Adorna and Reine Adorna) * 2:30 PM – Feel Good Happiness (Patricia Alvarez) * 3:30 PM – My Name is Sharmaine (Sharmaine Aranda) * 4:00 PM – Sugod ng Pangarap (Herman Ello) * 4:30 PM – Balitang Kada Oras Ngayon: Southern Luzon (Jun Pangalinan & Arlene Sandoval) * 5:00 PM – ** Alam n’yo ba Pwede? (Ghea Penalba) (Monday-Thursday) ** Boy Astig pa More with Markus Pingol (Friday) * 6:00 PM – Why Not Talaga Pre with Edmark Macaerag (Monday-Thursday) * 7:00 PM – Puntong Legal (Francis Umali and Mariz Herrera) * 8:00 PM – ‘Pag may Time Lahat (Russell Rivera) * 8:30 PM - Bigtime Masaya (Collete Cantada) * 9:30 PM – News Round-up: Southern Luzon (Benny Panaligan) * 10:00 PM – Take on People (Ednyl Tonalete) * 10:30 to 11:00 PM – Star Bright (Twinkle Usis) Saturday * 5:30 AM – Music: OPM * 6:30 AM – Inspiration Life (Bettina Barco) * 7:00 AM – Masaganang Ani, Masaganang Buhay (Earwin Belen) * 8:00 AM – Una sa Katotohanan (Carlo Murillo and Rochelle Panopio) * 8:30 AM – Kumusta Lahat (Rona Laudato) * 9:00 AM – I Am Girl Power (Richelle Pena) * 11:00 AM – Balitang Kada Oras: Junior Edition (Prince Caraan and Sophia Marinduque) * 11:30 AM – Gabay at Aksyon sa SLBC (Rosemarie Solangon Lamagna) * 12:00 NN – Daydreaming (Winona Belen) * 12:30 PM – Tatak Feeling, Tatak Happy (Abigail Domingo) * 1:00 PM – Certified Tayo na Dito (Kenneth Rivera) * 1:30 PM – Let’s Out, Let Good (John Mark Antiquera and Ethel Anne Topacio) * 2:00 PM – Noon at Ngayon sa Pagmamahal (Dang Garcia) * 3:00 PM – Bayan ko, Pulitiko Natin (Jun Pangalinan) * 4:00 PM – Apektado ng Reklamo (John Rey Santiago & Weina Salas) * 4:45 PM – Ano, Ikaw ang Gusto ko? (Kae Alegre) * 5:15 PM – Walastik Kami (Christopher Domingo and Nathalie Olivera) * 6:00 PM – The Ladies Matters (Lizel Plaza, Patricia Alvarez and Katleen dela Cruz) * 7:00 PM – Feel na Cute pa (Thalia Mateo) * 7:45 PM – Umpisahan mo, Tatapusin ko (Mike Banaag) * 8:30 PM – Reason Mind (Bryann Jaofrancia) * 9:15 PM – Buhos at Agos (Rose Magsaysay) * 10:00 to 11:00 PM – Sing your Hearts out (Maureen Castellano) Sunday * 5:30 AM – Music: OPM * 6:30 AM – Kwentong Pag-asa (Ara Alegre) * 7:00 AM – Southern Luzon Catholic Mass * 8:00 AM – Sentro Barangay (Alvin Tanada & Kathy Nolasco) * 8:30 AM – Baliw ng Kapakinabang (Arlene Sandoval) * 9:00 AM – Metropolitan Bible Baptist Ekklesia (Cong. Benny Abante) * 10:00 AM – Rise Happy Rising (Ronna Santianez) * 10:30 AM – Halina kami at Sumama na! (Gieana Penalba) * 11:00 AM – Balitang Kada Oras: Junior Edition (Prince Caraan and Sophia Marinduque) * 11:30 AM – Bida ka, Magaling Ako (Vinced Tonalete) * 12:00 NN – Ikaw, Ako at ang Awit (Romy Tuazon) * 1:30 PM - Magtanong ka na ba Ulit? (Mon Sanchez and Nikka delos Santos) * 2:00 PM – OK na lang, Pare (Antonio Torrefranca) * 3:00 PM – Crush ng Puso ko (Mikhail Balayong) * 3:45 PM – Hanep ko ‘to! (Timothy Cawaling) * 4:30 PM – Tatak Southern Luzon (Elaiza Romero) * 5:00 PM – Pag-Asenso ka (Francis Umali) * 5:30 PM – Sikat Pinoy (Julius Espiritu & Hanna Mojica) * 6:30 PM – Eh Kasi Matuwa (Ronald delos Santos) * 7:30 PM – The Learner’s Circle (Aiwll Casas) * 8:30 PM – Pareho lang (Raphael Asombrado) * 9:00 PM – Heaven of Life (Lanea Samonte) * 10:00 to 11:00 PM – My Only Heart (Cherrie Ann Alegre) Category:SLBC Cavite Category:Program Schedule Category:SLBC Entertainment Category:Runcav Television Productions Category:SLBC News